


Heat Mode

by ShadowMark3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMark3/pseuds/ShadowMark3
Summary: Back in the Horde, Catra didn't really have to worry about her mating/heat cycles because her bestie Adora was always there to lend a hand. But it triggered and Adora isnt exactly there to help now... or so she thinks.





	Heat Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please don't take this too seriously. I haven't exactly written anything in a long while. So my work here will probably look rusty as all hell.

Adora, Bow and Glimmer were on a recon mission after receiving reports on a Horde settlement being established a few clicks away from Bright Moon. The trio were scouting the place out from a nearby cliff with a large amount of foliage surrounding them.

"How the heck did they get through the woods?" Glimmer asked in bewilderment.

"Beats me." Bow responds. He looks over towards Adora who had a pair of binoculars and was scoping out the place. "What do you see Adora?"

"A couple tanks and a… full platoon of soldiers. Outside of that, not much protecting them. Nothing really being used as a fortress aside from the rocks." Adora hands Bow back the binoculars. "Doesn't look like much we can't handle together. Although I don't see anyone that looks like they're in charge."

"Alright. Let's head back and figure out how to drive them out." Glimmer says, grabbing Adora and Bow by the shoulders about to teleport them back… only for an earthquake to come out of nowhere shaking Adora out of their grip right as she teleported. "Oh god damn it Glimmer."

**Bright Moon**

"Oh god damn it, me!" Glimmer says to herself as she and Bow warped into the Castle. "Come on, we gotta go back and get her."

"Wait a sec, Glim." Bow interjects. "You need to recharge first. That was a pretty long distance teleport, even if it's just the two of us."

"I got enough energy to go get her." Glim tells him.

"But not enough to bring her back. Besides, they didn't even know we were there. And she'll just call Swift Wind."

"...I'm not sure about this." Glimmer starts heading towards the Runestone tower.

"Look, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's got her sword on her and if she goes She-Ra, we'll see her pillar of light." Bow reassures

"I hope you're right." Glimmer says before walking off.

**Canyon - Forest**

"What was that earthquake tho?" Adora says as she walks back to Bright Moon. "They haven't mentioned anything environmentally wrong."

As Adora pondered with her thoughts she stopped in her tracks as she got a weird feeling. "Something's not right." She looked around noticing the lack of noise from… anything really.

As she looked around, she heard footsteps slowly approach from behind. "There you are~"

Adora whipped around and pulled her sword off her back, greeted by the sight of her best friend turned enemy. "Catra~"

"Hey, Daddy~"  _ *record scratch* _

Adora was instantly weirded out. "...What?" She noticed that Catra was looking quite flustered. Her face was red, she was breathing heavily, and her claws had receded.

"You heard me, Adora~" Catra says, walking over to her at a slow pace. "I called you Daddy. Remember when I used to call you that?"

"The only time you ever did that was when-" Adora paused as she took another long look at Catra. She remembered seeing her like this a few times back at the Horde. "Wait… are you-"

"I need your help~" Catra manages to get face to face with Adora, grabbing her arms and pulling herself against her body. "It's happening again."

"You're heat phase is already active?!" Adora says, dropping her sword and instantly forgetting the fact that they're enemies. Catra nodded as she slowly raised her head to Adora's neck, breathing hot air on it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Enemies…  _ huff _ … remember?" Catra says, grazing her teeth along Adora's neck. "I tried…  _ huff _ … so long… _ huff _ … to push it away… but I just couldn't."

"You're lucky you managed to find me here and not in a fight." Adora says to her as Catra. "Wait, how did you find me? And how'd you know I would help you?"

"I have your scent memorized… and you  _ really  _ gonna ask me that?" Catra says before pulling her in for a kiss. Adora was hesitant about returning the kiss, but she did let Catra's tongue roam inside her mouth.

After a few moments, Catra pulled away and began to strip. "Adora please, I'm calling a truce for tonight. I need you  **_bad~"_ **

_ "Man, I don't think she's kidding."  _ Adora thought to herself.  _ "I've never seen her like this… then again, I never let it get to this point." _

"Hang on Catra, let's just relax for a moment and-" Catra had her bodysuit halfway off, her entire upper body laid bare for Adora's eyes. Catra was about to go for another kiss but Adors stopped her. "Can we find a more… comfortable spot first?"

"Hnnrg… fine. I know a spot." Catra grabbed Adora by the wrist and pulled her as she walked ahead. "Come on, come on, come on~"

They trekked along the forest for a few minutes before Catra walked the both of them inside a nearby cave. It looked like some people were camping here at some point in time. There was a campfire pit with already burnt wood and some sheets on the ground albeit now covered in dirt and/or dust.

"Whoever was in here knew a thing on survival." Adora says, breaking off a few branches from trees outside the cave to use as firewood.

"Adora~" Catra moaned out. Her body felt like it was on fire, especially in between her legs.

Adora quickly made a fresh campfire before walking over to Catra who was now rubbing herself through her bodysuit. Her back had arched upwards, her hand in between her legs and now soaking wet. "Okay okay, I'm here."

Catra acted faster than she ever would and wrapped her legs around Adora's back, then pulling her in aggressively making her fall against Catra. Catra quickly smashed her lips against Adora's and started grinding her crotch against her as well. This time, Adora returned the kiss and fought Catra's tongue with her own. Both of them fighting for oral dominance.

Catra turned the both of them onto their side, mostly so that Adora can roam her hands around her body. As they were still engaged in a tongue battle, Adora rubbed her hands along Catra's back before slipping one hand down to her tail, gripping it lightly. Catra gasped and in turn broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, not realizing they were low on air. The kiss they shared was just that good.

Catra's tail wiggled in Adora's hand. "My tail~" she moaned out.

Adora smirked. "What about it?"

"I'm sensitive there~"

"I know. How else did I deal with you like this before?" Adora kissed her nose before using her other hand to grope Catra's breast.

"...Shut up~" Catra replied before removing Adora's jacket off her and undid her bodysuit top. Her hands rubbed along Adora's bare back before it brushed along the deep claw marks Catra left on her during the Bright moon battle. "These… didn't heal?"

"Don't think about that right now." Adora tells her before getting up and turning Catra onto her stomach. She knelt down behind her and made her get on all fours. "Just focus on the pleasure." Adora then shrugged the rest of Catra's bodysuit off completely, tossing it away before gazing upon her soaking wet crotch. Adora lets out a whistle.

"What?" Catra asked.

"Nothing… just never seen you this wet before…" Adora leans down and puts her hands on Catra's cheeks, spreading them open. "You smell nice~"

"...Shouldn't I be the one who says- oh fuck~" Adora had given her pussy a lick.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear ya. Too busy eating you out." Adora quipped before diving right in. She slowly lapped away at her folds, loving the taste Catra's wetness had, while groping the cat girl by her cheeks.

"Mmph~ cocky bastard- AH!!!" Catra squealed as Adora bit her clit lightly causing her to spray her preemptive fluids on Adora's face, which she drank up as it went in her mouth. Her tail wiggled from side to side rapidly before going stiff for a moment as Adora slipped her tongue inside. "AAH!!!~" Catra yelled/moaned.

"Tasty~" Adora said muffled by Catra's pussy. Catra clawed her nails against the ground as Adora ate her out. Adora kept wiggling her tongue against Catra's ever so wet walls as they tightened around it. Catra herself managed to maneuver her tail to rub against Adora's cheek, showing affection to her.

Adora gripped Catra by the waist and tried to pull her closer, wanting her tongue inside Catra as deep as possible. Catra then maneuvered her tail to wrap gently around Adora's neck. That was a sign for Adora that she was getting close… and she enjoyed the intimate choking. Adora wanted Catra to go out with a bang, so she slowly withdrew her tongue from her pussy and slithered it up to her other hole.

"Ah~" Catra moaned as she felt Adora move to her anus. "Y-you wouldn't dare~"

"I would, kitten." Adora said muffled as she slipped her tongue in Catra's ass without hesitation. Catra shrieked as that made her orgasm hit, and her juices gushed out and sprayed along Adora's chin and the floor. Her tail tightened up around Adora's neck, slowly making her lose oxygen, but she wasn't worried. Honestly she enjoyed it. Adora then took her tongue back out and lapped at Catra's pussy once more, drinking up her surprisingly tasty pussy juice.

After a minute her orgasm faded, and Catra released her grip on Adora's neck and proceeded to flop on the floor with her ass in the air. The burning sensation within Catra had noticeably dimmed down so it wasn't concerning but it was still there. And Catra wanted it gone completely.

"Even after all this you still like gripping my neck like that." Adora says to her.

"Says the girl who enjoys it." Catra says right back and once again rubbed her tail along Adora's cheek.

"...Yeah, you're right." Adora rolled Catra on her back and straddled her chest. "My turn now~"

"Now I gotta lick  _ your  _ pussy? Lame." After Catra said that Adora rubbed her pussy along Catra's mouth, encouraging her to get to work. Catra gripped her hips and pulled Adora as close as possible before slipping her tongue inside. 

"Ooh~" Adora moaned and gripped Catra's mane of hair. "Getting straight to it, huh?"

"Mhm." Catra rubbed her tongue along Adora's walls while looking up at Adora's face, loving the reactions she was giving off.  _ 'Now if I remember correctly, Adora's easy to trigger.' _ Catra quickly took her tongue out of Adora to take a gentle bite of her clit.

Adora moaned loud at that as her pussy let out some preemptive juices along Catra's face. She licked up what was around her lips. Adora tasted like heaven and she wanted more. She drove her tongue right back in Adora's pussy, flicking her tongue around as fast as she could wanting Adora to cum.

Adora tried to hold back on her moans but failed to do so as Catra ravaged her. She was on the brink of an orgasm and wanted to hold out as long as she could. But once Catra moved her hands to Adora's butt and gently groped her with her claws did she finally let the dam burst. 

Catra had to close her eyes as Adora's pussy juice sprayed out all over her face. She eventually opened her mouth so that she could drink it up, but Adora let out so much some even spilled out. Adora tightened the grip on Catra's head significantly and started bringing against her face once more before she finally stopped cumming and fell on her back.

"Holy smokes Adora~" Catra says wiping off the fluids over her face with her hand so she could open her eyes. She licked up her hand before gazing at Adora, who was breathing heavily and looked like a beautiful mess. "I'd say you were the one who needed it more than I did."

Adora raised a hand and tried to say something back only to let it flop on her stomach. Catra got in between Adora's legs once more only to lick up what splashed onto Adora's crotch. When she was finished she gave Adora one last lick at her nether lips which caused her to yelp and let out a tiny stream of her cum right on Catra's tongue.

Adora felt her everything shake as she was still recovering from her orgasm. "Yeesh Adora. You act like you haven't rubbed one out since ya left."

Adora's dim blue eyes met Catra's bright green and yellow ones. "That's… because…  _ I haven't." _

An exclamation point formed over Catra's head before she gave Adora a gentle slap to her breast. "Have you lost your damn mind girl?! You know that's ridiculously unhealthy, right?"

Adora got some of her breath back finally. She sat up. "Since when… did you care…?"

"I don't. I care about  _ your _ health… I mean, I did." Catra says before sitting next to her. Letting Adora rest against her for a moment. Her tail wrapped around Adora's arm. "You know we're not done, right?"

"...Yeah. And I know just how were gonna finish." Adora grabs her sword before inspecting the hilt. She looked around it for a moment before she found a tiny switch and pressed it. The blue blade of the sword disappeared, only leaving the hilt.

"What did you do?" Catra asked intrigued.

"I switched it to safe mode. I don't need it as a weapon any time soon." She then moved the base of the hilt to her pussy before slipping it inside.

"What the heck are you-" Adora cut her off.

"Just watch." The part of the hilt that was still outside shapeshifted into a golden dildo. Blue energy wrapped around Adora's butt forming it into a strap-on. "It might not be out old toy, but it'll get the job done. And its double ended, so I'll feel it too"

"...Okay, hold up." Catra started. "As hot as you look right now, hold up… you haven't masturbated let alone had any sex since you left almost a year ago, and you just  _ somehow _ make your sword shift into a sex toy?"

"Uh… yeah. That's correct." Adora innocently stated before she was tackled into the ground. Catta was hovering over the tip of Adora's fake cock. Ready to slip her pussy right onto it.

"How in the hell did you make it this far without me?" Catra asked, trailing a nail along Adora's face.

"I could say the same to you." Adora replied right back, reaching up to cup Catra's cheek in her hand.

Catra intertwined her fingers with Adora's as she lowered herself, taking the entirety of the toy in one motion. Catra let out a moan once she reached the base of it. Adora only let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Catra started bouncing on the toy, looking down at Adora the entire time. "I miss this~"

Adora slowly began to thrust upwards to meet with Catra's bouncing. On her end, the toy cock vibrated in rhythm with Catra's bouncing against her own pussy, getting her off just as much as Catra was.

It didn't take long before Catra was on edge again. She pulled Adora up to wrap her arms around her back, slightly clawing at it. As Catra was still bouncing Adora moved her hands to grip Catra by her sides and thrust upward at an even faster pace. "Adora~" Catra moaned out as her orgasm approached once more. Adora could tell Catra was about to cum again, so she moved her hands yet again to pinch Catra's nips, which set her off.

"Nyaa-" Catra was cut off by Adora kissing her. Her pussy gushed out her fluids all over Adora's legs, and her tail stiffened like crazy. Safe to say Adora felt like her legs were drenched by the end of it.

Once Catra stopped cumming they kept kissing for another minute before Catra fell back and pulled Adora down with her. "My turn now." Catra says as the straps magically transferred from Adora to Catra.

"Catra wait, aren't you satisfied now?" Adora asked, wanting to make sure Catra's heat mode was gone.

"It's been gone for the past five minutes. I just wanted you to make me cum one more time." Catra replied, patting Adora on her shoulder before thrusting upwards making Adora bounce on the toy by force. "Now let me finish you off too~"

Adora clung herself to Catra as she was "forced" to hop up and down her end of the toy. She would move herself but since Catra insisted she just let her have her way.

Catra moved one of her hands to the straps and found a button near the base of the toy. "What's this do?" She presses it.

"No, wait-" Adora squealed immediately as her end of the toy suddenly filled her completely, the tip kissing the entrance to her womb, and vibrating in a frenzy. Which in turn, made Adora cum instantly. Not as much flowed out of her compared to Catra but it felt just as strong.

When her orgasm subsided, Adora basically collapsed on top of Catra, breathing heavily as her face was caressed by two clawed hands.

"Okay… I think I'm tapped out." Adora tells her.

"...Fine." Catra kissed her on the nose before licking her cheek. She then grabbed a spare sheet that was lying around and covered the both of them with it. Adora lifted herself up so they could take off the toy, and tossed it to the side. "I assume you wanna get a nap in?" Adora nodded her head. "And you want me to stay?" She nodded once more. "Alright then."

Adora fell asleep soon after, leaving Catra to ponder with her thoughts as she played with Adora's hair before falling asleep herself.

Five minutes later, Glimmer and Bow find their way to the cave. They were worried about Adora, but once they got there they quickly backed out.

"Okay so… this was not on my list of expectations." Bow said to Glimmer.

"Don't say a word, we'll be back for her later." Glimmer gripped Bow's shoulder before teleporting away.


End file.
